Many aspects of the performance and comfort of articles of footwear are dependent upon various performance and physical characteristics of the wearer of the footwear. For example, stride length, stride rate, footstrike location, pronation/supination, running style, and running speed can be affected by the elements of the footwear being worn. In addition, physical characteristics of the athlete, such as height, weight, shoe size, foot shape, leg shape and size, etc. can affect the performance of the athlete and the article of footwear being worn.
While each individual athlete has a unique set of performance and physical characteristics and a unique set of aesthetic and performance requirements, the athlete has generally been limited when selecting footwear to basic choices such as brand, style, size, width, and (for running spikes and cleated footwear) spike size and shape, with fully customized footwear addressing the specific performance and aesthetic requirements of an individual unavailable under traditional manufacturing techniques and product distribution channels.